


You Are My Heaven

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	You Are My Heaven

Sam looked at his boyfriend, laid on his front snoring away. The wings he loved so dearly fluttered occasionally, brushing against the sensitive skin of Sam's thigh. Gabriel's pale skin contrasted with the dark blue bed spread, and the golden wings that filled the space. He was so lucky to have Gabriel.

In a world where angels are a common occurrence, he knew that he'd likely never get the chance to date one. Yet here he is, in bed, naked and orgasm - blissed, with the most well known angel in existence. Sure, their relationship would eventually end and Gabriel would move on, but that wouldn't be for 50 years if the pair had it their way.

Sam frowned when the wings puffed up, before making a 'pfft' and a few wings fell away. He shifted so Gabriel was laid on his chest, and decided to massage his fingers through the golden appendages. The knotted feathers keened into the touch of grooming for the first time in a long time.

Gabriel eventually awoke and smiled widely. He kissed Sam gently, before shifting to rest his head on his hands, his elbows pressing into Sam's chest.

"I have news" he said. Sam frowned but nodded.

"While I was asleep, my soul went up to talk to the big guy. He's given me a choice, you can either get wings and stick with me, at this age, forever, or I can give up my wings to die when you do" he said softly. Sam smiled widely and hugged Gabriel tightly. He kissed his neck gently and smiled.   
“What would you prefer?” Sam asked softly. Gabriel shrugged.  
“In Heaven, we can manipulate everything to just how we want it, whereas here we’re just stuck with the hand we’re dealt, regarding money” Gabriel explained.  
“But...I kinda like being down here, I meet a lot of friends that I wouldn’t meet otherwise” Gabriel smiled. Sam smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I kinda like being down here, not that I’ve experienced Heaven” Sam chuckled.  
“I can take you up if you want” Gabriel smiled, brushing his thumb over Sam’s cheek .Sam nodded and smiled.   
“That would be nice, it would give me a chance to make an informed decision” Sam smiled. Gabriel nodded.  
“It’s an awkward thing to do, I essentially need to make you die and then carry your soul up to Heaven” Gabriel said. Sam nodded.   
“What are the side effects of it?” Sam asked.  
“You’ll likely just need a lot of sleep” Gabriel smiled. Sam nodded.   
“That’s fine, you can spend the time with me instead” Gabriel smiled. Sam smiled and nodded.

“Alright. I’m ready when you are” Sam said. Gabriel smiled and climbed off the bed, pulling some boxers from the floor, before throwing a pair of boxers at Sam  
“While I love seeing you naked, there’s certain angels that I don’t want to see you naked. You’re mine” Gabriel said, possessively. Sam felt a euphoric shiver run through his body. He loved Gabriel being possessive, it filled him with emotions he didn’t know he could feel. He stood up and pulled the boxers on, along with some sweatpants. He turned to Gabriel, who was fiddling with some feathers.   
“Right, just keep hold of my hand because if you let go, I won’t be able to revive you after” Gabriel said. Sam nodded and took a hold of Gabriel’s hand. A few moments passed, before everything went black. When he came to, what he saw wasn’t what he expected. He expected the stereotypical pearly white gates with fluffy clouds. Instead, there was a small garden like area. There was a waterfall in the centre.   
“This is my heaven, each angel gets their own heaven” Gabriel explained. Sam nodded and smiled, swinging their hands. He watched as another angel chased a bee around.  
“Angels can go between the heavens, so we can go to Lucifer’s for example, although I’d rather not. It’s just snakes everywhere” Gabriel chuckled. Sam nodded and smiled.   
“It’s nice” He smiled, sitting on a bench. Gabriel smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I like it but sometimes it’s just too repetitive” Gabriel shrugged.   
“You can do anything, how repetitive could it be?” Sam asked, confused as ever.  
“I’ve been around for millenia, I’ve done everything that there is to do, and then some. Being on earth, it’s unpredictable. Things change down there, nothing does up here” Gabriel explained. Sam shrugged.  
“It’s something…I mean, surely with the ability to do anything you wished, you could make your heaven like Earth, with things changing frequently” Sam suggested. Gabriel shrugged.  
“I guess, it’s just too easy up here. At least down there I have to work for stuff” He said. Sam nodded.

 

They spent an hour or two in Gabriel’s heaven, before moving around again. Eventually, they went back down to Earth. Gabriel laid Sam’s lifeless body on the bed and repeated the chant to revive him. When he felt the pulse come back, he kissed the top of Sam’s head before moving to make some blueberry pancakes for when Sam awoke. It was close to 1pm when Sam woke. Gabriel laid beside him, snoring slightly. Sam watched him and smiled. Eventually Gabriel awoke, smiling at Sam, who kissed him gently.   
“I don’t know what you’d prefer, I just know you are my heaven” Gabriel whispered. Sam smiled and cuddled closer.


End file.
